


You'll never find your pleasure if you worry about your pain.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rhia makes an impact, and gets a reward.





	You'll never find your pleasure if you worry about your pain.

The match was over, both women aching and sore, Rhia smirking even as she wiped blood from her lip, moving to claim her win...

“And there it is... the Kiss Of Death pin.”

Rhia had smirked against Natalya’s lips, pecking her lips again before rising, accepting the belt and grinning as she moved to join Matt, Jeff and Lita.

Matt had smiled, kissing the girl softly, his voice light.

“I’m so proud of you, kid... let’s go back.”

Rhia had smiled, looping an arm through Matt’s, beaming at Jeff as she did so, noting his slight sigh, she had been his once, both she and Lita had been. Lita had smirked when Jeff failed to step to take her other arm, moving instead to slip her arm around the girl’s waist.

“Great job Rhi.”


End file.
